Twilight: The after math!
by Edwardsangel13
Summary: A Fan-ficion of what happens after the book ends and the film camera's stop rolling after Breaking Dawn! What happens when the final word is written and the camera's stop rolling? Find out in Twilight the after math!


Chapter 1: Rosalie's secret!

When we last left our love struck vampires Bella & Edward and their baby Renesmee. They were enjoying life after the volturi decided that if they could teacher her and keep her out of trouble that Renesmee would be aloud to live. As we all know that loveable but forever irritating werewolf Jacob imprinted on little renesmee and as renesmee is growing older Jacob finds himself not understanding how truly madly and deeply he's in love with the half vampire/ half human girl. As his love grows so does Bella and Edwards irritation toward Jacob. Although they understand That Jacob's love is only harmless (for now) they can't help but feel the slight pain and emptiness they feel at losing their only daughter to a annoying unthinking werewolf!!! Oh hi Bella! Hi Rosalie how are you feeling today? I feel a little sick but hey that's to be expected right? That's right Rosalie. Hey I almost forgot weres Emmett? Oh he's out hunting for blood for me and the baby. Did Rosalie just say the baby?? Yes Rosalie finally did it she found a way around the whole vampires can't get pregnant thing and her and Emmett are expecting a baby!!!!. Bella could you help me? Sure rose what do you need? I need help with folding washing and putting away baby clothes. Ok umm Rosalie not to pry but have you thought of a name for the baby yet?? Umm I was thinking if it's a girl Alice renesmee or Bella Alice or Bella esme or even Samantha rose ok ok I got the whole girl thing but what about if it's a boy? I was thinking Emmett jr or Emmett Edward or Emmett Carlisle or Anthony mason. Oh Rosalie those are all really cute names. Thanks Bella Rosalie? Yes Bella? I was just wondering and it's been bugging me for a while. What kept us so close together while I was pregnant with Renesmee? Oh bella I was hoping this would never come up. You know that I love you right because were sisters and sisters love each other right? Yes rose I understand that but why were you hoping this would never come up? Because bella I knew there was a good chance that you weren't going to live through that and I was hoping Edward would be so disgusted by the creature that killed you that he wouldn't want it. So I was thinking about taking Renesmee for myself and emmett because you know how badly I've wanted a baby and how crushed I was when that hope was ripped away from me. So when I thought that Edward wouldn't want her when you were dead I just thought well I don't know what I thought I was only thinking about my desires and what I wanted so badly for so long that your life at the time ment nothing to me. But bella I hope you understand that what I thought was stupid and horrible and I never would have EVER thought of it if I would have known how easily I would have grown to love you bella. You understand that right? Umm I think so im not mad at you Rosalie I understand that a baby was something you've wanted for a very long time I know that you never would have done it if it wasn't so very important to you. At least now you have a baby of your own on the way!!!! And im so very excited for you. Thanks bella I love you so much I can't believe how close we've gotten. Speaking of close have you told alice about the baby yet?? Shhhh no I haven't and she hasn't had any vision's about it yet so keep it quiet ok bella? Yeah ok rose I promise. Chapter 2: Renesmee's worry! Back at the cottage with bella Renesmee and Edward, momma? Yes Renesmee? Is aunt Rosalie ok? What do you mean Renesmee? I saw aunt Rosalie getting sick in the bathroom. Oh sweetie aunt Rosalie is fine. Then why was she sick? Ok Renesmee im going to explain something to you but you can't say anything or even think about it around aunt alice ok? Yes momma. Ok Renesmee aunt Rosalie and uncle emmett are having a baby! Really? Yes really but remember I know mommy no talking or even thinking about it around aunt alice im a good girl I can at least do Renesmee now go find aunt Rosalie and freak out for a while ok but not around alice. Got it back at the big house with Rosalie and Renesmee. Aunt Rosalie? Yes Renesmee are you ok? Yes I am Renesmee why would you ask? Well I saw you getting sick and I was worried so I asked momma if you were sick and she said no so I asked her what was wrong with you and she told me that you and uncle emmett were having a baby. Is that true? Yes Renesmee it is true. So is it a boy or a girl is it a boy or a girl? Renesmee calm down I don't know. We won't know until it's here just like before you were born we had no idea what you were until you got here and we were all surprised by your beauty and intelligence. You mesmerized us all Renesmee and your mommy and daddy love you so very much but fought over weither it was safe for your mommy to carry you until you could survive on your own. Bella almost died during your birth did you know that Renesmee? No aunt Rosalie I didn't know that I can't believe mommy was willing to die to save me? Yes Renesmee you are very special to your mom and because of that she would have done whatever it took to keep you alive even if it ment never getting to see you because she died keeping you alive do you understand now Renesmee? Yes rose I understand. Rose? Since when do you call me rose I thought it was aunt Rosalie? Oops I ment aunt Rosalie oh here comes alice I mean aunt alice I know don't think about it. Actually Renesmee go ahead and tell aunt alice she would have figured it out eventually so let me just get out of ear, sight and yelling shot ok nessie? Yes aunt Rosalie ok go I need to tell someone or im gonna scream ok honey just wait a minute or two then go ahead and tell her. If you want to find me afterward I'll be in lapush with Jacob ok? Ok go. Hi aunt alice! Oh hi Renesmee aunt alice can I tell you something? Sure Renesmee you can tell me anything. oh god bella didn't find a way to get pregnant again did she?? No aunt alice she didn't but someone did. Who Renesmee who? Oh god it wasn't you and Jacob was it? Umm no I don't like Jacob like that. ok good so if it wasn't you who was it? It's it is Aunt Rosalie and uncle emmett. Renesmee your joking no aunt alice im not go ahead search the future you'll find exactly what im talking about. Ok Renesmee hang on I will stay right here. Oh my god Renesmee you weren't joking. See I told you umm aunt Rosalie went and hid from you she's afraid you'll get mad and yell. Are you serious that couldn't be farther from the truth I love Rosalie she's my sister. Renesmee? Who told you about this? Mommy why? So bella knew about this the whole time and didn't tell me? No because aunt Rosalie was afraid and told her not to tell haven't you noticed. she's been getting a small baby bump and throwing up and crying (well the vampire equivalent of crying) and sleeping a lot and she's been feeding a whole lot more lately. that's true Renesmee good observation skills! Thanks alice but vampires don't sleep. That's my whole point she's been sleeping a lot and that's not normal for vampires!!! Now go find aunt Rosalie and make this right ok? Yeah that's a very good idea thanks. Umm were is Rosalie? Down at lapush with Jacob. OK thanks nessie ! Your welcome aunt alice. Chapter 3: Alice's promise On the way home from lapush with alice and Rosalie. Rosalie Hale how could you not tell me you were pregnant? I don't know alice I was scared as hell of you when I found out. I was afraid of what you would think and how you would react mostly the thought of you finding out about this baby was a major nightmare. Ok well vampires don't sleep you mean most vampires don't sleep but with you being pregnant you sleep a whole hell of a lot. ok I get that but still it was a horrible thought that scared me to death. Alice that's not funny! Your right rose it's not im sorry but I have one really good question. Yeah? How the hell did you manage to get pregnant? Umm to tell you the truth I have no fuckin idea it just sorta happened. Rosalie what do you mean it just sorta happened things like this don't just sorta happen. See alice this is exactly why I didn't want you to know until I felt it was right for you to know. This was something private between me emmett and oh it was private was it? Then how come bella and Edward knew? How come our 5 year old niece knew if it was so private how come I was the last person to know rose? Ok alice technically you weren't the last to know Carlisle and esme don't know yet jasper doesn't know. Wait you mean Carlisle doesn't know? No Carlisle doesn't know and Carlisle won't know until I want him to. Will he alice? Ok I get the point I won't tell Carlisle but esme? Ok you can tell esme but you have to make her swear not to tell Carlisle k? ok I promise no one will know unless you want them to I swear. Chapter 4: Esme's idea, Back at the house with bella,alice,Renesmee,Rosalie,esme,Edward,emmett and jasper. Ok everyone by now knows Rosalie's big news except jasper so I'll say it Rosalie's pregnant. wow ok umm congratulations rose. Thanks jazz but lets keep this quiet for a while because Carlisle still doesn't know and I don't want him to know for a while ok? K rose I got that but what are we gonna do about this? Carlisle is going to find out soon I mean look at you have a major baby bump going on under that shirt and it's not going to be easy to hide much longer! I know that that's why esme came up with a genius idea were all here all we need to do is get Carlisle in here and pretend im sick he'll take a look at me and he'll figure it out on his own and if he doesn't I'll tell him then ok? That sounds a little tricky but ok we can try it. Ok someone go get Carlisle, I will Carlisle? Could you come here for a minute please? Sure Bella what's up? Umm could you take a look at Rosalie? She's not feeling well at all. Oh my Rosalie is this true? Yes Carlisle I feel horrible. Ok maybe I should check you out. What feels the most upset or painful? My stomach. Ok so what is it about your stomach that is causing you to feel ill? Umm I've been throwing up a lot and crying and sleeping (I find the sleeping disturbing)

And umm could you just look at my stomach I think there's a small bump too. Ok yes I see what your saying umm I have no idea what this could be except… Rosalie are you could you be pregnant? Umm yes I am pregnant Carlisle I was hoping you would notice sooner than this and that I wouldn't have to tell you this way but you were completely unobservant lately! Oh well im sorry I haven't observed your body language and movements lately. How far along are you? Not far 4 months 4 months? Rosalie how could you not have told me this? I don't know Carlisle I was afraid and worried and I just couldn't find a way to tell you or anyone else! But some how everyone else but me knows already? Yes everyone knows but that's only because they were all easier to talk to than you ok can you understand that Carlisle? Ok yes I can understand that so shall we try to find out what it is? Umm well nessie wants to know what it is so yes lets try. Chapter 5 : the family's surprise! Ok so we can't get an ultrasound (just like with Renesmee) but wait aunt Rosalie? Yes nessie? Could I try something? Umm ok but what are you doing im giving the baby visions so it can tell daddy what we want to know is that ok with you auntie? Yes sweetie what about you daddy? If it's what you and Rosalie want. Is it? Yes ok nessie lets do this. Wow congratulations rose! Thanks what is it? There girls all 4 of them. All 4 of them? Yes your having quadruplets! Oh my god!! Bella,alice,esme could I talk to you guys in private for a few moments? Sure Rosalie but what about? Umm I figured since I was having 4 kids and I couldn't handle all of them by myself even with emmett I was hoping you guys would each take one of them of our hands? You mean take your children? No you wouldn't be taking them they would be like it was with nessie they would pretty much belong to the whole family and they would always belong to me and emmett but you would be taking care of them like they were yours so will you it would mean so much to me!!! Ok we would love to. Aunt rosalie? Yes renesmee? Could i talk to you for a minute? Sure Nessie what's up? Umm promise not to be mad alright? What is it renesmee? Im 4 months pregnant. Your what!?!? Im pregnant...With twins. Umm ok that's a heart stopping surprise! Rose your heart was already stopped! Yeah i know but still you really should have people sit down before you tell them something like that! Ok next time i will but right now im staying here with aunt alice and uncle jasper because of how i look in my pj's im huge!!! ok so then am i to assume your parents don't know about this? No they don't and im scared as hell of telling them but im going to tell them at my 17th birthday party i swear! Good. Well im going to ge tell mom and dad about me staying here! Ok. Mom? Dad? Yes Renesmee? Im going to stay here with aunt alice for a while ok? Sure sweetie how long are you going to be here? Just until my 17th birthday. So Just for a week. Yeah ok...Wait did you say my 17th birthday is only a week away? Yes renesmee umm ok so i'll be home in a week but right now im gonna go talk with aunt alice. Ok honey have fun shopping...how do you know were going shopping...nevermind it's aunt alice were talking about of course were going aunt alice lets talk...Ok get in the car we'll go shopping i know im on my way! Great so what do you want to talk about? My twins. What about them? Well are they going to be boys or girls or one boy and one girl come on you've go to tell me! Ok calm down nessie one girl one boy. Yay im so happy jacob gets the boy he wants and i get my little girl to dress up and paint her so happy! Thank you aunt alice. Your welcome renesmee now lets go get you a new dress! Why nothing fits me right now i ment a maternity dress that will definatley fit. Ok


End file.
